Customers often purchase products from retailers over the internet. Generally, the products purchased by a customer are delivered to an address provided by the customer. Some customers elect to pick up the products they order from a retail facility of the retailer. Delivery of products to an address provided by the customer is associated with extra costs for the retailer and for the customer. In addition, products delivered to a home address and left on the property of the customer when the customer is not home (e.g., at work) may be stolen and/or damaged by 3rd parties. On the other hand, picking up products at the retail facility of the retailer may be undesirable for customers because it is time consuming and/or inconvenient for the customers.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.